Tales from Uchiura
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: various one-shots about different pairings. fluff angst and more! Requests are open
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new fanfiction!

... Done.

Title: A place for you

Pair : KanaYou

* * *

As the sun sets on the orange horizon a certain blue haired girl sat down on the cool sands of the shores of Uchiura. Her hair flutters in the breeze as lonesomely watches the sun go down. The cool breeze of approaching winter was the only thing that kept her company.

Kanan walked back to her house under the light of the million stars above.  
Her mind was dead set on one particular moment, in which she regrets to have seen, or, to no finish.  
It was gnawing at her, Like she didn't want to be happy for her friend. Kanan slowly died in the inside as she reminded herself over and over again by that moment.

Kanan flopped on her bed, she was tired, she didn't want to do anything else. But she was slowly becoming miserable. It was slowly but surely starting to mess her up.

It wasn't until her mother called when Kanan got out of her room.  
The morning breeze was actually chilly despite it being already 7.  
There really wasn't any much chores she could do now since her father already took care of it, and Kanan doesn't have anything planned on this particular saturday.

And so she wanders around Uchiura.  
She aimlessly walks around the town, trying to get her mind off the memory she does not want in her head.  
It was getting frustrating. Almost, yes almost, everything reminded her of that particular memory.  
The memory of heart break.

As she wandered aimlessly around town, she finds herself in one same old place. It's The Takami family Inn. Kanan hurtfully looks at the building as a tear fell down her cheek. She was hurt, and yet she still comes back here,  
what if Chika sees her? what will happen to their friendship?

"huh? Kanan-chan! Why are you crying!?" Speak of the devil. Chika ran towards Kanan with Shiitake on leash.  
"Uhm what? I'm not crying!" Kanan says immeadiately "mou! Don't lie to me kanan-chan! You are clearly sad! come in let's talk about this!" Chika steps forward and grabs her wrist.  
Kanan remains quiet at that moment as she just kept staring at the hand the pulls her into the Inn.

Once inside, Chika keeps pulling kanan over to her room for privacy.  
"Kanan-chan we're alone now, Would you like to talk?" Chika says sitting on her bed.  
It wasn't a characteristic of Kanan to be mad, but is she mad?  
There was voice whispering inside her head

'Look at that, She looks so happy, Now that Chika has You, what will you do Kanan?'  
'ahahaha, Chika is rubbing your failure into your face, why don't you show her your anger?'

Kanan guiltily looks down, she was mad, angry, sad, hear broken.  
She didn't want to tell. it would make things hard for the three of them.

"Kanan, did You-chan turn you down?" Chika's voice rang out again

Kanan's eye widen.

"Chika-chan, Wh-why would You-chan turn me down?" kanan flashes a fake smile.  
"You're not really hiding it Kanan-chan. I've known for a long time you like You-chan." "What?"  
"Yes! so did you confess and You-chan rejected you?" Chika asked.

"N-no! d-didn't you confess to You-chan!?" ". . ." Chika thinks.  
"OH yeah! are you talking about yesterday? You-chan wanted to practice a confession!" Kanan looks at Chika dumbfounded.

"You see, You-chan said she's nervous, she wants to confess to you, and bam! we were at the rooftop as she practiced confessing to me at first, then it dawned over me! what if Kanan-chan confesses first!?  
Then I started to act like you and... oh." Chika looks panics and closes her eyes

"Kanan-chan! I-I didn't confess to You-chan! it was practice!" Chika waited for a voice to scold her, but no voice was heard.  
She looked around the room, Kanan was gone.

Was this the feeling of hope?  
Heavy footsteps fall onto the pavement.  
Is there still a place for me?  
Beads of sweat rolled down.  
Does she really , love me?

Kanan reached You's home, she was panting, sweaty and tired, her sweat rolled down her face along with tears of joy she had felt.  
"You-chan!" Kanan calls out the ash-brunnete. it was a short while, But You's head peeks out of the watanabe residence's balcony.  
Kanan saw You in a green shirt, sporting those dorky glasses which made her look cute.  
You's face was flushed, You was blushing.

"kanan-chan!?" You's surprised voice "You-chan.. I-I love you! Please, Go out with me!" Kanan bows curtly, right in front of their home.  
You panics and hurriedly runs downstairs. As You bursts out of their front door,

"YES!... KANAN DEFINITELY YES!" Kanan couldn't surpress her joy anymore and hugs You tightly, her tears kept falling as her hapiness spilled out.  
"Kanan-chan.. I love you too.." Kanan smiles as her torn heart was being repaired.  
Her regrets slowly faded away as You's warmth took over.

To Kanan, finally, Her feelings are returned.

* * *

Requests are open.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Catching up.  
Requested by : Yohane

* * *

As dawn breaks on the chilly morning wind of Uchiura, light shines through the penthouse in the Ohara Hotel.  
Two girls lay snuggled up to each other under the silken sheets of the very classy hotel.

Blue and Blonde hair rested on the feather pillows of the queen sized bed,  
both seem to be in very comfortable slumber. unfortunatle the sun had other plans for the two girls. the sun's rays slowly crept up to the blonde's eyes as it slowly woke her up.

Ohara Mari opened her eyes to see her ceiling, her body ached a bit which made it hard for her to move, her shift a bit only to notice that there were arms wrapped around her, it was Kanan.

Matsuura Kanan's soft snores went unheard by Mari. The blonde smiles tenderly at the peaceful Kanan.  
Mari recalls the events of last night, Soft touches with rough kisses come back, making her blush.  
Last night was something Mari would always remember.

"Kanan, wake up Kanan" Mari's sweet voice comes out.  
"It's already 9 am Kanan, let's get out of bed already" Mari carreses the bluenette's hair.  
Kanan grumbles as she hugs Mari tighter. She had also burried her face into Mari's chest.  
The blonde chuckles.

An hour later, Kanan slowly opens her eyes to the ceiling of an unfamiliar room.  
The soft silk on her skin made more clear she wasn't in her home. She looks forward, and she sees Mari smiling at her softly.

"Kanan, Good morning" Mari said softly.  
"Mari?" Kanan says still half-asleep.  
Kanan slwoly remembered the events of last night...  
It was after their performance of Mijuku Dreamer.

After their performance of Mijuku dreamer, Kanan and Mari took their leave together.  
As Kanan wanted to make most of the night, She sees Mari home.  
But before Kanan could leave, Mari pulls her into a kiss.  
As they stopped kissing, Kanan started to want more, and she suddenly announces, she as tired and she wanted to stay over now. Mari, being the mischievious as she is, caught on.

As soon as they enter Mari's penthouse Kanan quickly pins her to the wall and claims her lips for her own.  
Kanan passionately made out with mari as their clothes got taken off one after the other on the way to the bed.  
It was then a hot night of love making started, and had which drained kanan.

"Kanan, Last night was amazing, I'm glad I was with you." Mari says.  
"Of course, I missed you so much, and after all the time you were gone, I wanted you again."  
They smile at each other tenderly, and slowly their faces inch together.

As Kanan and Mari kisses again, the door open and footsteps rush into the room.  
It was Dia flushed red, and she was holding something, amusing.

"KANAN! MARI Y-Y-YOU NEED THIS! FOR PROTECTION!" Dia shouts at the two, raising up a condom.

Kanan was only down right embarrased being naked and waved a condom at whilst Mari just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : She who gives way

pair : KanaDiaMari

* * *

Kanan, Mari and Dia's friendship goes wayback to when they were kids.  
It was peaceful back then, the three of them would always play together.  
Sometimes Ruby would join, and sometimes You and Chika.

The three were satisfied...  
But when Mari left, they were distorted. they were separated..

It took time for them to get fixed... the three of them reunited..  
The original Aqours..

It was a long journey for them to get where they are now, but it was worth it for Kanan.  
She smiled as she knew she was reunited with her lost friend... her lost love.  
Kanan had always loved Mari, the day that they met was very special for her,  
She'll always treasure it. When Mari came running back to her, it made Kanan's heart flutter.  
She knew she couldn't say no to the blonde. But she also knew... she cannot be hers.

"Kanan, .. Does Dia still hate me?... She's always pulling away from me." Mari sighs.  
"Dia doesn't hate you, you know" Kanan says as she took a seat next to mari.

Mari rests her head on the bluenette, for a moment everything was silent.  
"Do you think she loves me Kanan?" Mari starts talking again.  
"I don't know Mari, Dia is kind of, hard to read."  
"Should I go confess...?"  
"Hmm, I think that's the best thing to do I guess."  
"Kanan, ... Thanks, I'll, tell her how I feel, and I hope it goes well." Mari looks up at Kanan.  
"You know you can always count on me." Kanan smiles back.

In all honesty Kanan doesn't know. With all of her heart she hopes Dia doesn't love Mari.  
Kanan bitterly hopes for them not to be together, but even so, she was being the good friend that Mari always counts on. Kanan thought this was stupid, but it was for the best, she didn't want to break their friendship again, and so, she gives Dia the chance to make Mari happy.

As the two watch the sunset on the bay of uchiura, a tear falls from Kanan's eye. It's too late.

In another part of Uchiura, A certain girl with reven-colored hair sat by a window sill, her gaze far away,  
staring into the ocean outside, she sighs, it was quiet. Too quiet for her liking.

"onee-chan?" Ruby's sudden call snaps Dia out of her trance, she looks at the source of the sound.  
"Ah ruby, You're home early, how was your day with Maru and Yoshiko?" Dia smiles at her sister "It was great onee-chan, we visited all sorts of places again" "Ah, good for you" Dia walks over to Ruby and gives her a head pat "Onee-chan, .. Are you thinking of her again?" "wh-what NO!" dia blurts out..

"...Yes.." Dia says after a short while.  
"Onee-chan, You should already confess... before it's too late." ".. I can't Ruby, you know how close the two of them are now, their probably together already."  
Ruby stomps her foot against the hard wood floor.  
"Onee-chhan how could you say that? ... You haven't even tried!"  
"B-But things might get complicated!" Dia shouts as a tear falls from her eye.  
"Onee-chan you're hurt, and suffering." Ruby looks at her sister, she was very worried.  
Dia starts to sob and eventually, she cries on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby hated this, Ruby hated how Dia would throw away everything just for Kanan.  
... Ruby knew, Dia was head over heels for their childhood friend.  
and she also knew, that Dia would do anything to make Kanan happy.

A few days later...

Mari stood on the rooftop, she had called Dia up there earlier that day, and she was getting real nervous.  
The rooftop was always the best place to confess your love, and Mari did it while the sun was setting.  
But of course, Mari was getting shaky, so Kanan told her that she'd be watching from a bit away.  
Kanan's 'away' means she was hiding behind the water tank.

As the door opened, a black-haired girl gracefully walks toward mari, her hair fluttering in the breeze.  
"Mari, why did you call me up here?"  
"Dia, it's because I wanna tell you something very important." the fire in Mari's eyes was enough to perusade Dia to listen.  
"and what is it?"

"Dia, since we met as children back then, I have always admired you! and now that we are third years, I know now that I Mari Ohara,  
Loves you so much that I can't take it anymore, I don't want to keep ym feeling hidden anymore!" Mari bows.

Dia smiles tenderly at Mari.  
"Mari, I'm sorry. but, I can't accept your feelings." "b-but why..?" Mari's voice was shaky.  
"I love, someone else..." Dia rubs her arm "... Wh-who..? Who dia!? ... WHO!?" Mari breaks down into tears.

Dia stays quiet for a while. "I love Kanan."  
Kanan's eyes were wide open as she couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Dia are you kidding!?" Kanan comes out from hiding.

Dia and Mari turns toward her, it was a bitter moment.

"kanan..." Tears were starting to form in Dia's eyes.  
"...Mari loves you, why love me!?" Anger was evident in Kanan's voice.  
"this is my decision!" Dia snaps back

Kanan walks up to Dia and slaps her.  
"You don't know how much Mari cried over you, You don't know how much she was aching to tell you!" Kanan says angrily.  
"But.. Kanan.. I always thought.. you two were already together.." Kanan could hear sobs coming out from Dia.  
"... Well breaking news! we are not!" Kanan says as she looks away.  
Mari caught wind of something as she hears Kanan angry voice. "... Kanan.. do you.. love.. me?" Mari asks as her voice rang quite a bit silent.  
"Yes Mari! I love you!" Kanan says as she didn't bother to look back.

Silence governed the three of them as neither one tried to leave, nor speak.  
It was a battle to whom would speak first, and each of them did not want to.  
surprisingly, It was Dia who spoke first.

"... I have an idea, ... this is crazy, and I know.. that it may not be viable..."  
Kanan and Mari look at Dia.  
"but.. what if.. the three of us, engage in a, polyamorous relationship... just, the three of us.."  
Dia looks down.

"I, agree to that." Mari says as she wipes her tears.  
"I love you dia, and kanan loves me, I think if we try this... we can.. be happy, the three of us together."  
Dia smiles at Mari as she goes to hug her.

"How about you, Kanan..?" Kanan was looking away from the both of them again.  
The two clearly knew that she was mad.

"... I guess, we could try." Kanan faces the two, a small smile plastered on her face.  
Kanan giggles "I get the love of my life... and someone, who can learn to love me also." Kanan smiles as she walks over to them.  
The three hug on the roof as the orange sunset gives way to the dark of night.


End file.
